Un (no tan) feliz año nuevo
by El chetito de Kaijou
Summary: Nuevo año, misma vida, diferentes errores. Midorima lo aprendería por las malas.


Primero de enero, dos mil dieciocho.

Midorima ya se había deshecho de sus ropas formales y ahora se encontraba en pijama, mirando el celular por última vez en la noche antes de soltar un suspiro, resignado, dispuesto a conciliar finalmente el sueño, ese que parecía querer vencerlo desde hacía rato.

Los números de la pantalla marcaban las 2:23am., indicando que la reunión familiar en su casa había terminado mucho después de lo planificado, robándole horas de sueño que no sabía si recuperaría en la mañana.

Su pantalla bloqueada, libre de notificaciones nuevas, lo tenía sin cuidado.

En todo caso, agradecía no haber recibido más mensajes de Kise. No necesitaba un "feliz año nuevo" de su parte cuando el rubio ya se había encargado de desearle una alegre víspera, con el anticipado exceso de informalidad y de emoticones que lo caracterizaba.

Tampoco le molestaba que el resto de sus excompañeros de equipo, o incluso los actuales, hubieran optado por omitir las cortesías. A él tampoco se le había ocurrido felicitarlos, por lo cual no esperaba un trato diferente. Después de todo, jamás se consideró realmente cercano a ellos.

Pero, a pesar de su falta de afinidad con tales fechas y los saludos obligatorios que éstas representan, sí lo tenía inquieto que Akashi, _de entre todos sus conocidos_ , no hubiese tenido el detalle de mandarle siquiera una felicitación poco personal.  
Esa posibilidad no se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta ese momento, cuando las 3am se podían divisar acercándose sin prisa.

Para navidad sí recibió una, pero a cambio de la propia, ya que él se encargó de comenzar la conversación.  
Si bien ya estaba en sus planes saludarlo en algún momento del día, su hermanita lo obligó a hacerlo a tiempo.  
Pasada la medianoche, la pequeña abrió sus regalos y con orgullo posó frente a la cámara luego del resultado de un arduo trabajo. Había recibido un juego de maquillaje y no esperó mucho para estrenarlo, demostrando que ver tutoriales en YouTube no siempre ayuda.  
Forzándose a suprimir hasta la más mínima sonrisa para no dañar la autoestima de su hermana, Shintarō terminó siendo arrastrado a posar junto a ella frente a la cámara de su propio móvil.

La pequeña insistió en que le mandara tal recuerdo a Akashi, pues el pelirrojo había retomado recientemente las visitas a su casa luego de una época de inactividad, cosa que tenía bastante emocionada a la niña.

Midorima no se pudo negar a la hora de enviarla, pues era navidad y mentiría si dijera que no le quería dar los gustos a su hermanita al menos ese día. Aún si lo apenaba hasta cierto punto el compartir cosas de ese estilo con Akashi de buenas a primeras, luego de no escribirse durante meses…

 _"Akashi, ¿cómo estás? Perdona la hora, pero Amaya insistió en que tú querrías ver cuanto antes sus dotes como maquilladora.  
Te desea felices fiestas y espera que le permitas más tarde llamarte para contarte qué otros regalos recibió."_

 _"Gracias, Midorima. La fotografía está hermosa, dile que me tomé el atrevimiento de guardarla en mi teléfono.  
Feliz navidad a ambos, y puede llamarme en el horario que desee."_

Si hubiera sabido que la descargaría, se habría negado a salir en la foto. Sentía que, de cierta manera, la estaba arruinando, pues Akashi seguramente encontraba divertido el maquillaje de la pequeña y por este motivo decidió conservar tal archivo, estando él incómodamente de más.  
Contrario a sus pensamientos, lo que motivó a Akashi a hacerlo fueron sus facciones relajadas y su inconsciente mirada de hermano orgulloso. Claro que no existía forma de que Midorima imaginara tal cosa.

Una parte de él se arrepentía de haber dejado las felicitaciones a manos de Akashi para tal fecha..., esa parte que quería mantenerlo amargamente ilusionado con quien, aunque no lo admitiera, aún tenía un peso importante en su vida.

Por supuesto que, por otro lado, la parte realista de su conciencia le decía que era lógica la falta de comunicación, pues no compartían mucho más que una amistad desgastada. Y especialmente no le escribiría siendo que su hermanita había comenzado a contactarlo desde el móvil de su madre y no el de Shintarō.

La jovencita, en su inocencia, le comentó que estuvo hablando con él luego de la cena, y esto ciertamente lo desconcertó. _¿Saludó a Amaya pero no a él?_

Un sabor amargo invadió su boca al momento de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, sabor que intentó disolver al pasar saliva, logrando que, en su lugar, se alojara en su garganta. Hizo una mueca y esperó a que la noche continuara su curso, sin rastros del vibrar del móvil sobre la mesa de noche.

Quizá así era mejor. Al menos era consciente del valor que presentaba para Akashi, y eso lo ayudaba a deshacerse de cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento innecesario que se hubiera formado hasta el momento en su interior.

Y, aún así, no podía dejar de recordar la intimidad con la que Akashi lo miraba cuando compartían un mismo espacio. La confianza que éste parecía sentir y le entregaba.  
Desearía que no sonriera tan naturalmente a su lado, ni se viera tan relajado en la comodidad de la residencia Midorima, llegando hasta el punto de jugar a la hora del té con la menor de la casa.  
Ojalá él mismo dejara de hacerse ideas erróneas a partir de malinterpretar el lenguaje corporal de quien fue su amor platónico en Teikô.

Lo que Midorima, en su decepción, ignoraba, era el hecho de que tenía apagados los datos. Costumbre que adoptó a la hora de cenar, puesto a que le parecía de mala educación que el aparato sonara mientras tomaba un bocado de algo. Se olvidó completamente de volver a activarlos más tarde, pues los invitados comenzaron a llegar y su móvil quedó en el olvido hasta que hizo acto de presencia la hora de dormir y miró la hora.

Sino, a las 12:05am., hubiera recibido una foto de Akashi sosteniendo una fina copa de champaña, pidiendo un brindis por tener un nuevo año lleno de logros y admitir que, entre sus deseos, estaba el conservarlo como persona constante en su vida.

" _Por un nuevo año juntos, Shintarö"_ , leyó el mencionado al día siguiente. La honesta sonrisa que el contrario mostraba en la imagen lo tomó por sorpresa, como el mensaje en sí, y el color representativo de Akashi invadió su rostro sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Eventualmente se le ocurriría qué contestar y dejaría de releer lo mismo una y otra vez, esperando que fuese una ilusión y que el mensaje, en algún momento, desapareciese.

Pero primero, mientras esperaba que sus manos dejaran de sudar al pensar en responder el mensaje más importante en su buzón de entrada, debía cumplir con dos personas más.

 **Para:** Takao; Kise.  
(Sin asunto)

 _Gracias, igualmente._

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Si bien esto lo escribí el primero de enero, no lo subí antes por varias cuestiones. Sorry.

Espero que hayan podido disfrutar de la lectura, cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Saludos.


End file.
